Current vehicle visors rely on a vehicle power source to power illumination sources on the visor. The power is typically supplied by wires extending from the vehicle's instrument panel and up to the visor. This type of wire connection is often performed manually and requires additional parts such as wire harnesses. As a result, the cost and labor associated with including these visors may be increased. Thus, there is a need for a less prohibitive alternative.